


ALIENTO | KAKAVEGE

by irohny



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Final Battle, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irohny/pseuds/irohny
Summary: La última vez se siente como la primera.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 9





	ALIENTO | KAKAVEGE

Sus huesos crujen y sus golpes son imprecisos. Sabe que queda poco tiempo, que debe apresurarse si quiere concretar ese combate final por el que esperó toda la vida.

Y Gokú tiene arrugas alrededor de su sonrisa, pero su pelo parece brillar en el más intenso de los dorados sin importar el paso de los años. Vegeta siente toda su energía chocar contra la suya, casi fusionándose, reconociéndose la una a la otra. No queda tiempo para quejarse por eso, por esa familiaridad que les dio una vida juntos, por ese compañerismo en extender una mano cuando el otro cae.

—Me has hecho esperar demasiado, Kakarotto. Nunca te perdonaré por eso —dice tras uno, dos, tres rounds, con la voz desgastada y las piernas dobladas.

Gokú respira con dificultad y no sabe de dónde salió toda esa sangre, ni recuerda cuándo ocasionaron tanto desastre. Agradece estar en un planeta lejano, inhabitado, indicado para el momento.

—Te has vuelto un charlatán, Vegeta —contesta, rechinando los dientes, ampliando la postura y extendiendo los puños. Cuarto round.

Vegeta dejó de odiarlo hace tantos años, y comenzó a admirarlo en algún punto. Lo mira por lo que sabe es la última vez, glorioso a pesar de estar destruido, poderoso incluso con sus huesos rotos. Decide que ganó en el momento en que Gokú comenzó a sonreírle de esa manera. Y avanza con un grito que le desgarra más que la garganta.

La última vez se siente como la primera. Vegeta está lleno de poder, más vivo que nunca cuando tiene a su más grande rival sometido en sus manos, su más fiel compañero. Lo sostiene del borde de su dogi despedazado y se asegura de mirarlo a los ojos para dar el golpe final.

Gokú sonríe como si estuviera satisfecho, apoyando inútilmente sus manos sobre las suyas, callosas, viejas, calientes. Vegeta sonríe de vuelta, y le roba el último aliento con un cansado y sangriento beso. En él se mezclan sus lágrimas saladas, sus infinitas ganas por tenerlo cerca.

—Te derroté... —susurra cuando las extremidades de su más grande amor caen tiesas a sus lados, y su pecho deja de moverse. La ausencia de su energía de vida le arrebata un jadeo involuntario, y la realización de la victoria lo deja sin pensamientos.

No tiene tiempo de festejar, o de llorar la pérdida, porque pronto su cuerpo cae al suelo y pierde todos sus sentidos.


End file.
